


All things come to an end

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Энтерпрайз» в последний раз вёз лейтенанта Чехова на Землю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All things come to an end

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно Бейонда.

Тем утром Джеймс Кирк проснулся на пять минут раньше будильника, сладко зевнул, потягиваясь, и замер, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Он и забыл, какой сегодня день.   
  
Альфа-смена должна была начаться через час. Обычно в это время в коридорах стоял гул от многочисленных голосов проснувшихся — корабль жил как небольшая деревушка с населением в четыреста с лишним человек, но сегодня члены экипажа казались Кирку грустными и слишком тихими, будто им тоже не хотелось идти на рабочее место и ждать утреннего доклада о курсе корабля, который был обязанностью лейтенанта Чехова.  
  
Кирк вздохнул и представил, как непривычно теперь будет во время альфа-смены без весёлых выкриков «Капитан на мостике!» и последующих озорных улыбок, и где-то в солнечном сплетении сжался комок жгучей тоски. Чехов сразу влился в командный состав экипажа, и его светлая голова не раз вытаскивала «Энтерпрайз» из таких передряг, где даже Кирк терялся и не знал, как обнадёжить своих подчинённых, потому что сам не видел выхода. Имя Чехова стало синонимом особой одарённости — Скотти хвалил своих инженеров фразой: «Молодец, будешь так стараться — станешь как Чехов», Спок тоже использовал подобные выражения для поднятия духа научного отдела.  
  
Именно Чехов запустил на «Энтерпрайз» эстафету народного творчества: за годы службы экипаж создал десятки корабельных легенд, которые потихоньку просачивались в Звёздный флот и, хоть не имели фактического подтверждения, многие молодые кадеты рвались на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы своими глазами увидеть знаменитые трубы Джеффри, погоняться ночью за призраком неизвестного краснорубашечника, посетить старые помещения медотсека, где погиб прежний начальник медицинской службы, который, как говорили, до сих пор поджидал припозднившихся пациентов в тёмных углах и вкалывал им ужасные вирусы с помощью гипошприцов. Кирк был счастлив такой популярностью у молодёжи и лично изобрёл несколько «страшилок», умело запущенных через «серьёзные» разговоры с Маккоем при экипаже.  
  
Говорить о том, что талантливее навигатора не найдёшь во всём Звёздном флоте, было бессмысленно — об этом и так все знали. Гениальный мальчишка когда-то, Чехов превратился в настоящего покорителя галактики, совершенно под стать своему капитану, и даже больше. Много раз Чехова пытались переманить другие капитаны, но он наотрез отказывался. И теперь совершенно внезапно нужно было попрощаться с Чеховым навсегда.  
  
Перед сменой Кирк решил зайти к Маккою и застал его собирающим вещи.  
  
— Это похоже на предательство, Боунз, — не особенно надеясь на ответ, заметил Кирк, прислоняясь плечом к дверному косяку и наблюдая за суетящимся Маккоем, — ты как крыса, бегущая с тонущего корабля.  
  
— Я доктор, а не крыса, — проворчал Маккой, сосредоточенно глядя вокруг и проверяя, не забыл ли чего, — и, Джим, лучше быть крысой, чем мазохистом. А я разве похож на мазохиста?  
  
— Не похож, — подтвердил Кирк, с тоской провожая взглядом последнюю рубашку Маккоя, отправляющуюся в чемодан.  
  
— Вот именно, — Маккой закрыл чемодан на «молнию» и распрямился, облегчённо выдыхая, а потом подошёл к Кирку и похлопал его по плечу, — без Паши мне на этом корабле душно, Джим, ты уж прости.  
  
Кирк кивнул и сказал:  
  
— Ну что, последняя альфа-смена, и я больше не услышу твоего занудного ворчания за своим плечом?  
  


***

  
  
Мостик встретил Кирка молчанием, и взгляд не наткнулся на рыжеватые кудряшки Чехова, стоило Кирку посмотреть на навигаторское кресло. Там сидела подающая надежды молодая орионка, ещё более рыжая, но не кудрявая и, разумеется, не такая весёлая, как Чехов. Сулу тоже нахмурился, отстукивая по приборной панели какой-то популярный ритм, только чтобы скоротать время. Ухура в уголке то и дело украдкой промакивала глаза узорчатым платком, а молчаливый обычно Спок о чём-то тихо говорил ей мягким успокаивающим тоном.  
  
Таким «Энтерпрайз» не был ещё никогда, и Кирк надеялся, что так и будет. Но это происходило — мостик казался опустевшим без Чехова.  
  
— Rebyata, что вы такие грустные? Как будто меня хороните, ей-богу! — из дверей турболифта быстрым шагом вышел улыбающийся Чехов и подмигнул мрачному Кирку. — Будьте спокойны, кэптин, «Энтерпрайз» без нас с доктором Маккоем не развалится! Правда же, Lyonya?  
  
Маккой с важным видом кивнул и рассмеялся, когда как всегда неугомонный Чехов нарочито-жеманно поцеловал его в щёку, прежде чем замереть рядом с ним, восторженно глядя в главный иллюминатор на проносящиеся мимо звёзды.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» в последний раз вёз лейтенанта Чехова и доктора Маккоя на Землю, где их уже ждал новенький звездолёт «Родденбери», на который Чехов был назначен коммандером, а увязавшийся за ним по праву супруга Маккой — начальником медицинской службы. Инициатором повышения выступил адмирал Пайк, который, оправившись от ранений, нанесённых Ханом, решил отправиться с новым кораблём в последнюю миссию и только потом осесть в штабе. Поэтому после годового полёта, который Пайк в шутку звал тренировочным, Чехову предстояло стать капитаном «Родденбери».  
  
— Всё меняется, кэптин Кирк, — сказал Чехов, — и ваш экипаж не вечен. Но по старой поговорке, энсины Звёздного флота не умирают — их повышают до лейтенантов и переводят на другой корабль, а меня вот из лейтенантов практически сразу в капитаны берут за заслуги. И вы тоже рано или поздно станете адмиралом и осядете на Земле. Не беспокойтесь.  
  
— Я и не беспокоюсь, — ответил Кирк, с печальной обречённостью наблюдая, как Сулу без напоминаний плавно затормаживает, выходя из варпа, и уже на импульсных двигателях направляется в док, — мне только жаль, лейтенант, что хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться, и почему-то чем лучше это хорошее — тем быстрее.  
  
— Я буду скучать по «Энтерпрайз» и всем здесь, — невпопад ответил Чехов и умолк.  
  
Судьба ожидала его в соседнем доке — фактически, он был прямо у её ворот. И чувствовал себя готовым смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога капитана Павла Чехова.


End file.
